The Devil's Advocate
by Nautical Paramour
Summary: Sesshomaru sells his soul to the devil -- the devil-in-training that is -- Kagome. He gets seven wishes in exchange, but he can't help but wonder who is getting the better end of the deal? Naughtiness and hilarity ensue.Loosely based on the movie Bedazzld
1. Paradise Lost

Sesshomaru sighed as he entered the park carrying his little brown paper bag lunch. He sat down at his favorite bench, the one he used everyday. He would venture to this park everyday he could on his lunch break. When it was too cold, or raining or snowing, he would move inside to a little café on the corner of the street. It didn't matter because every time he took his lunch she was always there.

His bench allowed for an optimal viewing angle of the woman he watched. Sometimes she would bring pencils and a sketchbook and sketch the skyline. Other times she would just sit there enjoying nature. Sometimes she brought her lunch, and other times she did not.

Sesshomaru desperately wished that he would find the courage to speak with her; however, whenever he tried he would doubt himself. He was just an average guy, with a moderately paying office job. He wasted away his golden years staring at a bright computer screen in a little cubicle. He had very few friends, and he almost never went out at night. What could he ever possibly say to her that would make her swoon?

She was perfect. Everything she did left him captivated, but he would never get the courage to speak to her. That was until today.

Sitting down at his usual bench, Sesshomaru spied that she was reading a book this time. Not just any book either, but rather, one of his favorites: _Paradise Lost_ . Oh God, this must be a sign, Sesshomaru bravely thought to himself. This was the perfect window of opportunity for him to speak with her. He could undoubtedly impress her with his superior knowledge of Milton's great work! He moved over to her bench and inquired if the seat next to her was taken.

"No, go right ahead and sit down. Finally! I never thought you'd work up the courage to talk to me," admitted the girl, smiling at him. Sesshomaru felt shocked. This perfect woman wanted him to talk to her?

"Excuse me, what?" He asked, curious. She probably had the wrong guy. She was just confused. He wouldn't blame her, it was Monday, and so it was perfectly acceptable to be a little frazzled.

"I have been waiting almost a year for you to come and talk to me. We see each other at lunch almost every day, but you never had the nerve to come speak with me," the girl admitted, her voice coming out in a flurry, as if she were very excited. Then she admitted in a quiet voice, "I thought that I was going to have to make the first move!" Kagome was seriously considering it too. Not until recently of course. After she had the talk with her father, she knew she had to pick up the pace. Her lack of ensnarement up until now was never a problem, but then her sister had to go and screw stuff up and Kagome was thrust into power.

She looked at the man next to her, staring, with a demure smile. He really was a handsome man. He was tall and lean, and had a gorgeous face hidden by wire framed glasses, no doubt from staring a computer screen for too long. His short blond hair looked perfect always, and he had the most unusual colored eyes, like honey fresh from the hive. He was always dressed impeccably, and she had mostly assumed he was married or seeing someone because of his lack of interest in her. She looked at him as he spoke, "I could never think of anything to say to you until today," he admitted bashfully, "but when I saw what you were reading I couldn't pass up the opportunity. How far are you in _Paradise Lost_ ?"

"Oh, I have already read it before, but currently I am in book three. I love it. Its one of my favorites." Kagome smiled and looked down into her lap, blushing. "I am Kagome by the way. What's your name?"

Sesshomaru eased into the conversation as some of his nervousness left him. "I am Sesshomaru. _Paradise Lost_ is one of my favorites too. I really enjoy how Milton gives a new spin on the devil, and makes Satan so relatable to the average human, and it shows that Satan really isn't all that bad like the church wants you to believe. He is really just human." Sesshomaru stated in a hurry. He was embarrassed and couldn't believe he just said all that at once. He was usually a pretty silent character.

Kagome laughed next to him, and it was unlike anything he had ever heard before. It was like birds all singing in chorus to the most beautiful symphony ever recorded. Her thick black hair was shining in the sunlight, and her blue eyes never moved from his face. All her attention was on him, and Sesshomaru found it a little bit intoxicating. "I have to go. My lunch break is almost over, but, I would love to talk move about this with you, maybe over dinner?"

Sesshomaru gulped. That was like a date. A real date. "I would like that." He said trying to sound as suave as possible for the delicious woman sitting next to him. He watched as she dug in her purse and wrote down her information on a little sheet of paper for him, in pink ink.

"How about tomorrow night? At my place? I've written down the address for you. I would really like to make dinner for you." With that she smiled and gathered her things, walking way from him. She called over her shoulder that she looked forward to seeing him tomorrow evening at seven thirty.

Sesshomaru was entranced as she hips swayed while she left him alone on her bench. He was going to have dinner, at her apartment. That was...that was, wow. He really needed to prepare for this! Making a mental checklist of all the things he would need to do before tomorrow, Sesshomaru rushed off to his work. Hopefully, if he got everything done early, he could leave early, too!

Sesshomaru had prepared every detail to make his first date with Kagome spectacular. He bought new dressy jeans that made his ass look good. He bought a new button down shirt that was blue, and he hoped would accentuate his features. He tried new cologne that he hoped wasn't too over powering, but still smelled nice. And finally, he searched out gorgeous pink roses for Kagome. Now he was standing in front of her door and the only thing he had left to do was knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, he raised his arm and gave a firm knock to the wooden door.

Kagome opened it moments later, with a big smile on her face, and it was just for him. "Please come in!" She looked gorgeous in a red jumper dress, and black high heels. She even had a little pink apron on, and it made her look even cuter.

"These are for you." Sesshomaru gruffly stated, handing her the flowers. Kagome made a noise of approval and hugged him, commenting that she thought he smelled good. Sesshomaru smiled and proceeded to snoop around her living room.

Everything was tastefully done, and he could help but notice that she had Mozart's Requiem playing. He smiled again. He was beginning to like her more and more, and he never would have known these things about her, if he never had the courage to speak with her. He heard Kagome's heels on the wood floor approaching him, so he turned to look at her. She really was a vision of loveliness and so he told her. "You look very beautiful tonight Kagome."

"Oh. I hope you don't mind the music. We can change it if you like. I know people think it a little morbid to be playing a funeral mass, but I really love it."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, I love it as well. It really is Mozart's greatest work in my opinion. Each movement is so beautiful, I hardly think of it as a funeral song."

Kagome sighed in relief, and lead him to the table where she had their meal laid out. The pink roses were there as the centerpiece, moved slightly to one side, so that they could see each other while they were eating. The meal was eaten in relative silence, with small talk here and there, but Sesshomaru was so entranced with everything Kagome did, he barely had time to speak. It was like everything she did turned to gold, and his dinner was magnificent.

After dinner, they moved to her couch and shared a drink - Sesshomaru enjoyed some very expensive cognac, while she sipped on amaretto - and they discussed life as it was around them. Sesshomaru, for whatever reason, felt very compelled to reveal all of his feelings to her, in a completely non-sissy way, of course. "There are just so many things I wish I could do with my life, but instead I am content to just go through life staring at a computer in a little cubicle."

"Oh, Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, snuggling closer to him on the couch, "I could fulfill all of your wishes, seriously, all you would have to do is ask." Sesshomaru was running his hand softly through her glorious hair, and not really comprehending what she was saying. Kagome sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Well, what do you say? Let me give you your heart's every desire."

She was quite the little minx saying things like that to him, but who was he to complain, Sesshomaru gave an affirmative, and the next thing he knew he was sitting in a chair across a desk from Kagome, with a devilishly handsome man behind her. There was a contract in front of him, and a pen in his hand. "What's going on?"

"Well its quiet simple you see. I am training to take over for my father, the Devil," she indicated the man standing behind her, "and I want your soul." She smiled at him. "It's a fair deal of course. You get seven wishes for your soul. Anything in the entire world you want. Anything you can imagine can be yours!" She was very convincing. "All I need is your signature."

Sesshomaru was shocked. His dream girl had been using him to get his soul. He hardened on the inside and a sneer marred his face. He supposed there was nothing to live for any more, so what good was his soul? And with the seven wishes he would get, he could maybe create a better life for himself. Defeated, Sesshomaru quickly scribbled his name on the contract without even reading in. He set the pen down and stood up.

"You did excellent work, darling." The man said to Kagome pulling her into a hug. He then turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "Thank you. It was a pleasure doing business with you," he held out his hand to shake it, and Sesshomaru took it. His hand burned with the furry of 100,000 suns, and Sesshomaru couldn't hold in a cry of pain. After releasing his hand, the man continued. "I am Naraku, Satan, Lucifer, whatever you want to call me. Of course, there are a few finer points of the agreement we will have to go over. Here is my card. Please stop by my office tomorrow, and we will discuss things."

Sesshomaru limply nodded and when he looked around he was back in his own apartment. Sighing, he tried not to think about what he had gotten himself into.

A/N: So here is the first chapter! What do you guys think. I am going to try and make this as humorous as possible, but I don't know how well that will go. Also, this might get a little bit sacreligious, so I hope you don't feel offended...but it is a fiction about a devil. So yeah. I will update as soon as possible. Next installment out on Sunday!

Thanks for reading! As always, messages, reviews, ratings, and constructive criticism are appreciated! Thanks!


	2. Lust

Sesshomaru sighed for probably the one-billionth time that day. He couldn't believe that he almost had his dream girl within his grasp. She was right there, ripe for the taking, but of course it turned out to be an act. He would never find a woman to really settle down with. He should have known it was too good to be true when she asked him over for dinner.

So here he was on the way to that Naraku's office, to discuss things further, and he found himself questioning why he had sold his soul to the devil. Whatever the reason it didn't matter because life didn't matter to him anymore and this way he could give into all his filthy little urges he had bottled up for years.

Walking into the building that housed Naraku's "Business", he rode the elevator up to the top floor. When the doors opened, he was greeted by the secretary, a woman who looked shockingly familiar to Kagome, only much more…evil. She escorted him to Naraku's office and told to wait in the chair across from the desk, and that Naraku would be in shortly. He looked at the photos on Naraku's desk and found one of a little Kagome smiling like a fool. He caught himself sighing again – she had been too good to be true.

"Sesshomaru, my boy!" Naraku boomed, walking into his office, and sitting in the chair behind the desk. "I am so glad to see you. You'd be surprised by the number of foolish humans I have to track down when I am giving them the opportunity of a life time." Naraku leaned back and studied the man. "Well, let's talk business, shall we?" Sesshomaru just gave a defeated little nod.

"Well, Kagome is still in training. She was never supposed to take over for me, my older daughter, Kikyo, was. But then that little tart had to run away and marry an incubus! Well after that quick annulment, and a harsh talking to about how he literally only wanted her for the sex, I have had to demote her to some light secretarial work, as I am sure you saw." Naraku stood and paced around the world.

"Working is difficult, but necessary, as I am sure you are aware, and so I, like any self-respecting business man, hoped to retire at 50,000. But Kikyo's irresponsibility threw a monkey wrench into the whole situation and shebang! Kagome gets a crash course in devilry. She was never really meant to be the devil, she really isn't evil enough. That's her mother's fault of course." Naraku picked up on the doubtful look on Sesshomaru's face. "No seriously. One weekend with a goddamn fallen angel and next thing you know she ends up pregnant, leaves you with the baby and she runs back crying to God, and of course God takes the little whore back – He always does." Naraku cleared his throat and got back on topic.

As you are her first, I will have to be watching, coaching from the sidelines. I hope you wont mind. Actually you don't really get a say in this. Here are the rules. You get seven wishes, you cannot wish for more wishes, if you have entered a wish you do not like you merely need to say my name three times – a technicality, that one. I have to make sure Kagome doesn't screw up before we get the incantation switched over to her name. Any questions?"

"None, sir." Sesshomaru replied curtly.

"Well then." Naraku leaned forward in his chair and spoke into the intercom. "Ahh, Kikyo, please send in Kagome. Her first client is ready to make his first wish." He gave a small smile to the increasingly austere man seated before him.

Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome walk in and she looked beautiful as ever. Her pink lips looked especially seductive today, and when she smiled at him, his heart stopped. She sat down in the chair behind the desk when Naraku offered it to her. "So, what will it be Sesshomaru?" she inquired.

Taking a deep breath and steeling himself against the effect she always seemed to have on him. Sesshomaru stated proudly, "I wish that women would worship the ground I walk on."

"Very well." The next moment Sesshomaru was gone from the seat. Naraku looked at her expectantly. "I sent him to Paris, 300 hundred years ago, when the third estate was staging an uprising." She looked at her father.

"And?"

"And he is a priest."

"Excellent. But how can we cement the deal, Kagome?" Kagome blushed. She had thought that would be enough, but her father knew best. "Here is what we will do."

Sesshomaru didn't know what had happened. One minute he was in Naraku's office and the next thing he knew he was in a lavishly decorated monastery. "Ahh! Pere Sebastian!" Someone called out behind him. It was that oaf Miroku from accounting. "Skipping out on midday mass again? Oh well, I guess all the better to get ready for the visit."

"What visit, exactly?" Sesshomaru was confused but it seemed like he was now a member of the clergy – the French clergy to be precise.

"God! You really are dense. Don't you remember anything? Some esteemed members of the third estate are coming to visit to see how we spend our taxes. You might want to go clean up your room and make it seem as bare as possible. You know how they get, all whiny and such. 'Ohh! We make up 85 percent of the population and we don't get any seats in the Estates General! Wahhhh!'"

Everything was coming into view now. It seemed he was in France, in the few years prior to the revolution. This could be all right, he supposed, but she didn't quite understand how this scenario was fulfilling his wish. Convinced that it would unfold quickly, Sesshomaru walked over to the confession booths which he saw – he had always been curious about what goes on there in there. He sat in on the priest's side, and waited for his first sinner.

She came in the form of a beautiful woman, young, and probably unmarried, or married only very recently. She wore a veil to cover her head as was expected in a church and she began her reconciliation. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned. My last confession was…" he could see her blush even though they were separated by a thin barrier, "yesterday."

Sesshomaru nodded, somewhat impressed by her faith, and how often she came to confession. "Very well, tell me what sin you have committed." He asked trying to sooth her fears, or nerves, or whatever it was that seemed to have her fidgeting in her booth.

"Well, Pere Sebastian, I have been having such impure thoughts recently, about you. After that one sermon you gave, I just can't help it, I need you! Well anyway, my husband just wasn't cutting it, and I really needed release because I can't stop thinking about you and how sexy you are – I practically worship you! – so, I went out into the barnyard, and allowed the goat to have his way with me."

Sesshomaru was utterly shocked. He had no idea what to say, but he soon found the courage and continued the ritual. "Well, I will absolve you of your sins and your penance shall be to sell the beast that you allowed to defile you and give the money to charity. You should also try your hardest to end these impure thoughts, lest you have to sell the cow, too." Unknowing of how he learned the creeds, he didn't question the words that flew out of his mouth and rather just allowed himself to say the things on the tip of his tongue.

Leaving the booth, Sesshomaru made his way back to his room. He knew the way somehow, but he didn't question it. When he got into the room, he looked and there was Kagome, naked underneath the sheets of his bed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"But Pere Sebastian! This is my penance, remember? You said for all those," she gave him a wink, "impure thoughts I've been having I should have the devil fucked out of me!" she giggled madly, and played the part of the innocent little virgin quite well. He could see the swell of her breasts as the edge of the slid down, while she propped herself up with one arm. He could imagine just caressing her and holding her, and pounding into her over and over – no! He could not be distracted! He would not be distracted!

"You need to leave now! I am expecting a very important visitor at any moment." Sesshomaru was frustrated but she made no attempt to leave his chambers. Just then Sesshomaru heard shuffling outside of his door.

The door swung open to show Naraku dressed in fancy French clothes, led by Miroku, "And here we have Pere Sebastian's chambers…" Miroku trailed off and Naraku gasped.

"What are you doing in here with my daughter you, you filthy spawn of the devil?" Naraku looked livid, but Sesshomaru could see the little twinkle in his eyes. "Kagome, I demand to know what is going on right now!"

"Father, this is my penance! I have been having…impure thoughts." At this one Miroku gasped. HE was completely shocked that Sesshomaru would do something like this, but he also secretly wished that he had had the balls to do something like this! Sesshomaru, too, was shocked that she would sell him out like this. And there she was, looking like a poor little lamb that had been taken advantage of by the big bad wolf – him. He snorted in disgust. Surely no one would believe this insignificant little girl? Right?

"So this is why my sweet, little Kagome always comes her to confess her sins. This is why she is always off to pray!" Naraku slapped Sesshomaru across the face. "I say it's to the guillotine with you!" Naraku looked to the marshal, who had been walking around the humble monastery with him, and whispered loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear, "I think we could also skip the trial with this one, because we have had numerous complaints from other fathers of how their daughters had suddenly become a little too pious." The marshal tied Sesshomaru's hands behind his back. "I am sure with all the witness he would be found guilty without a doubt."

The marshal made a move to gag him and sensing that this was his last chance to end the wish before dying Sesshomaru called out, "Naraku, Naraku, Narkau."

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! What do you all think about the latest chapter? I promise more hilarity will ensue. Look for the next installment out tomorrow, as well as the next installment of my other two stories, Face Off! and Together in the Wake of the Blood Countess. I am just going to start updating them all weekly on tuesdays probably.

I had so many readers but zero reviews... :( Reviews and/or messages let me know what i am doing right and what i am doing wrong, so let me know! i really appreciate them.


	3. Envy

Sesshomaru woke up to quite possibly the most delicious smell he could ever remember coming from his kitchen. Was that bacon? And waffles? He wasn't sure how that was possible, but he also didn't question it because of all the weird things that had been happening to him as of late. He got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen wearing only his red plaid flannel pajama pants, yawning.

He was met with a wonderful sight. Kagome was there, wearing pink plaid cotton pajama shorts and a pink tank top, making him breakfast. "Oh! Sesshomaru! You are awake. I hope you like waffles, because I made you some Belgian ones." He sat down at the table, feeling dazed and confused, and looked up at the girl when she set down a plate of waffles with the butter neatly atop the pile and bacon on the side. She sat down next to him and pushed the warm syrup closer to his plate. "Eat up!" She smiled and placed her head in her hands gazing at him with soft eyes.

"What are you doing here, Kagome?" he inquired. He wasn't sure what she was doing here now that she had his soul, but poured the syrup on his meal anyway.

Kagome sighed and shifted around in her seat, "I came to tell you that father wishes to have you over for dinner tonight. Then you can make your second wish." She looked away from him, as if in shame. "You know that it wasn't an act right? I would have never done this if it weren't for Kikyo!"

Just as she was making this declaration, a young man barged into the apartment from the front door. Sesshomaru looked up to see his brother. A realization slowly dawned on InuYasha, and a smirk worked its way onto his face when he comprehended the young woman next to a shirtless Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, I didn't know you were into playing house!" InuYasha laughed, a little disgusted about thinking about what his brother did with women, but enjoyed his brother's embarrassment at the same time. "Just wait until I tell dad! He's gonna love this! So, whose the chick?"

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He looked at Kagome. She looked so adorable sitting there with her head in her hands. "This is Kagome, my...girlfriend. And we're not playing house. I slept on the couch." InuYasha looked over at the couch and surprisingly there was a used pillow and bunch blanket on the couch, indicative of sleep. Sesshomaru was equally surprised, but looked at Kagome's assured smile, and was thankful for the small gratitudes she was giving him.

But he just didn't get it! She already had his soul...why was she being nice to him? And what had she meant before about it not being an act? How could she just throw that out in the open when he was positive everything she did was just a deceptive web spun to draw him in and extract the one thing in his life he had control over. She was crafty. Nearly as crafty as her father.

InuYasha looked at the exchange. "Can you please do that some place else? This is very awkward for me. God, it's gonna make me barf just watching the two of you give each other 'lovey-dovey eyes'." He made a barfing noise in his throat. "So, Kagome, are you gonna fix me up a plate of those waffles or do I have to get them myself? You aren't being a very good woman." Kagome just smiled and took his plate into the other room. Sesshomaru was once again puzzled, except by a completely different matter. How was InuYasha able to obtain any female company when he treated them so horrifically! Surely, some of these modern feminists had gone a tad too far -- some were nearly men in his opinion -- but InuYasha was just being blatantly sexist! Sesshomaru was sure InuYasha held some secret charm over women. Sesshomaru had also envied InuYasha's way with the ladies.

He had to find out what it was! With that resolved, Sesshomaru knew what his next wish was going to be. Now if he could just get InuYasha out of his apartment...

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked back into the dining room area and set a plate of waffles in front of InuYasha. Kagome did look rather adorable and domestic. He knew just how to get the whelp out, and fast. Standing, Sesshomaru narrowed the gap between him and Kagome, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her hard on her full pink lips. She sighed into the caress, and made no moves to break the kiss. "God, Kagome, I love it when you act so domestic!" he sighed, and peaked at InuYasha's face.

InuYasha was losing it. If there was one thing that turned off his appetite it was his brother being intimate. He made some more gagging noises while he watched the love birds, and he really almost barfed when he heard Sesshomaru's confession to Kagome. He needed out. Fast. "You know, on second thought, I am actually not that hungry!" he called over his shoulder, running out of the room in record time.

Once Sesshomaru was sure InuYasha had left, he set Kagome down in a chair. She looked dazzed with a goofy smile on her face, and her cheeks alive with a heavy blush. What was she pretending for, Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder. "Alright, now that the barnacle is gone we can get down to business. Thank you for playing along with the charade." Sesshomaru said politely, hoping to pull Kagome out of her own silly act. Didn't she know that he could see through her webs of deception? "Now, I have come up with another wish, and I can't wait until dinner tonight with your father."

"Alright. I think I can handle one on my own!" Kagome cheered happily, although her smile was flat in her eyes. "What wish can I grant you?"

"I wish I was like my brother." Kagome looked at him incredulously. He was making her job way to0 easy. What kind of a wish was that? But, she wasn't supposed to ask questions, just do the magic part. She focused, and then Sesshomaru was gone.

Sesshomaru looked around. He as in his brother's high rise office, over looking the river that bisected the city. The office was a corner one, and it really had quite the impressive view. His brother was the Vice President of an advertising company. Previously, Sesshomaru had assumed that people in advertising were the devil, but then he had met Kagome. Sesshomaru hated everything about advertising, but, if Inuyasha could do it, so could Sesshomaru. InuYasha worked a lot with the President of the company, Bankotsu, whose wife happened to be InuYasha's secretary. Sesshomaru had the displeasure of meeting them once at a Christmas party. It seemed that all they would do was bicker.

Sesshomaru stood there, looking out the window, a little bit unsure of what he should do in this new office. It was strange for him to be in a different body. InuYasha was much more stout than him, compared to Sesshomaru's lean and lanky build. He could feel the power of InuYasha's muscles, different from his own natural power, and could tell that InuYasha must spend a lot of time in the gym. Feeling awkward, Sesshomaru carefully sat down in the big comfy swivel chair that was behind the large mahogany desk. He felt important.

Just then there was a knock at the door and the secretary, Tsubaki, poked her head in the door. She gave him a devious smile and then pulled her body in the door. She looked outside the room, both ways, making sure no one had seen her enter the room. Then she shut the door and turned to face the man at the desk. She had some files in her hands and dropped then on the wood of the desk, still smiling.

Tsubaki wasn't unattractive by any means. She had long thick hair, perfect red lips -- her face seemed to be eternally youthful -- but, she was no Kagome, Sesshomaru couldn't help but muse. He didn't know what it was about Kagome that drew him to her so much. Maybe it was because she was the total package before Sesshomaru had found out her secret. She was like the perfect woman -- beautiful and smart. So this little ploy that Tsubaki was pulling wasn't working on him. As much as he was loathe to admit, she just didn't live up to the Kagome scandal.

She had hoisted herself on the desk, placing one of her legs on either side of his body, resting her feet on the chair he was seated in. She held his face tenderly, before pulling his hair to bring his mouth closer to hers. She pulled him in for a hard kiss and seemed to enjoy his tiny gasps where the pain of pulling his hair was too much! She ripped open her blouse and removed it as quickly as she could with out breaking the hard kiss. "Take your shirt off." She demanded with a sneer.

"Tsubaki. We shouldn't do this." Sesshomaru interjected. He was rather uncomfortable with this whole situation. "Your husband. You're my employee. It's wrong."

Tsubaki smirked at the uncomfortable man in front of her, and ripped off his shirt with her own talon nails, and slapped him lightly on the face. "Don't be silly, InuYasha," she said with a false sweetness. "This has never been a problem before. And besides, I make the rules in this engagement. If you're good, I'll give you a spanking. I know how much you like those!" She giggled and slid off the desk and began to undo his pants. Sesshomaru watched with horror as she took a hold of his semi-erect penis and put it in her mouth. He was a little surprised that InuYasha was not nearly as big as he was. She grazed her teeth a little too hard along the sides, and sucked on it too hard, making the experience increasingly unpleasant. He gasped lightly in pain, but Tsubaki just smirked and kept going. He tried to push the woman off of him, but was unable.

Next thing he knew his office door slammed open, and a rush of photographers and journalists rushed in. Flashing lights were every where, and Sesshomaru was fast becoming disoriented. Kagome was there, then, leading the pack, and holding out a tape recorder asking questions. "How long has the affair been going on? Tsubaki, why are you cheating on your husband? InuYasha, what do you think will occur between you and Bankotsu when he learns of the betrayal? Who was the instigator of the relationship? How long had you been working together when this started happening?"

Sesshomaru pulled up his pants as quickly as he could, and secured them around his waist. Then he ran out of the office, and stopped to breath once he reached the street. Wow, things had really escalated quickly back in there. He felt a little bit sorry for leaving Tsubaki back there, but at the same he figured she was probably enjoying the media attention.

He began to wander around the city aimlessly. He walked past an attractive pair of girls whilst on a street whose name he forgot to look at and heard them whispering about him. "Oh my gosh. It's InuYasha! I can't believe I used to have a crush on him. Who knew he had such a 'teenie weenie'!" The first girl's malicious laughter was punctuated by the other's snide remark. "I hear the only reason that Tsubaki woman wanted him was because he let her spank him! What a freak."

Sesshomaru was utterly humiliated. He could only imagine what InuYasha actually felt. Sesshomaru was only borrowing his body. Poor guy, Sesshomaru thought, no wonder he was so foul to women -- and all people for that matter -- he probably had no self-esteem! Sesshomaru turned into an alley way, without a second thought, but realized his error when he heard the low laughter of a mad man.

He looked up, and there was Bankotsu, wielding a large metal pipe. "Where do you get off thinking I would let you fuck my wife for months under my nose, you little bitch?" The man swung the pipe, smacking Sesshomaru across the skull, landing it with a definite crack. "Consider this your severance payment." Bankostu took one more swing, and then left the alley, leaving Sesshomaru bleeding on the ground. With his last bit of consciousness, Sesshomaru called out, "Naraku. Naraku. Naraku."

A/N: Big thank you to my reviewers Danwe, Arc-an Angel, and MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild. Look for the next installment on Tuesday!

As always, messages, reviews, constructive criticism, ratings, any feedback is appreciated!

This has now been edited by my beta, SilverFaction. Thanks!

3 Marina


	4. Gluttony

Sesshomaru was grasping the back of his head when he heard the faint ding of an elevator door. He pulled his arms away from the back of his head, and looked at his finger tips only to find them absent of blood. Sighing in relief, he looked to his right, only to find the calm figure of Naraku. "You called?" Naraku inquired as the doors shut. "I wanted you to wait for dinner with me before you made another wish, but I see Kagome handled this one well on her own. You will be staying for dinner, correct?"  
Sesshomaru just nodded, and reached to press the button for the floor marked nine, as instructed by Naraku, when he was told to press the top button. Naraku slapped his hand away from the button before he could press it however, and pressed the button marked "I" instead. "Now Sesshomaru, I will give you a tour later. There's no good in going to the ninth ring of Hell before dinner though."  
"Ninth ring?"  
"Didn't you read _The Divine Comedy_?" Naraku smirked when Sesshomaru nodded. "One of Kagome's favorites. Yeah, I let that old bastard, Dante, in to view my realms once. The only geezer escaped, however, and then chronicled it all in that book! Annoying sometimes. It's a constant reminder that he got away." Naraku led Sesshomaru out of the elevator when the doors opened.  
The I floor opened to a penthouse style apartment, and he was greeted by some of Naraku's minions. "Right this way, Sesshomaru. You are awfully quiet tonight. I hope you'll make good dinner conversation!" Sesshomaru was taken aback a bit by the demanding tone this Satan was taking with him. One of the minions took his coat, and Sesshomaru noticed that Naraku had taken the liberty of changing his clothes when he transported him to Hell. He was wearing nice khaki slacks, with a pink striped shirt and a red and orange argyle sweater vest.  
Naraku then led him into the dining room. There were many people standing at chairs surrounding a table, waiting for him, or perhaps it was Naraku, to be seated. Naraku motioned for Sesshomaru to sit in the spot of the guest of honor, and one of the heads. Naraku sat at the opposite head of the table. Sesshomaru noted that Kagome was sitting next to him at the table. She looked absolutely ravishing in the red, empire waist dress she was wearing. Her hair was pulled back out of her face in a half up-do and tumbled in curls to her shoulders. She was acting very shy and wouldn't meet his piercing gaze.

In between Kagome and Naraku was a near copy of Kagome, only this one was older and more sultry. She gazed at Sesshomaru in a most distasteful manner. Sesshomaru would not meet her gaze however, as she did not have the refined beauty nor the beautiful mind that Kagome did. He assumed this was Kikyo, Naraku's other daughter. Across from Kikyo sat a much older woman, whom Naraku introduced as Kagome and Kikyo's mother. Sesshomaru noted that the girls both took after their father heavily, and the mother, though beautiful, did not stir any longing in him as Kagome did. Seated in between the girls' mother and himself was a hard looking young man, perhaps in his late teens, staring him down with a vicious gaze. Naraku introduced him as Kouga, a devious little fucker who apparently had done things so evil during his life that Naraku took note. After selling his soul to Naraku, he did all the dirty work that the devil desired.  
The nasty glare that Kouga was sending his way really frightened Sesshomaru. He noticed it would increase whenever he looked at Kagome for more than a few seconds. When Kagome finally returned his nervous glances, she gave a slight smile, only to turn her head down again, as she knew she was caught. The pleasantries of the dinner table were rather dull and boring to the mortal man . He was waiting for food. Kagome looked up at him when there was a lull in conversation, "Sesshomaru, I was wondering (-,-) if you'd like a tour of Hell after dinner?" she inquired softly. She looked down the table to her father, who in turn, nodded.  
Her voice was like the sweetest music he had ever heard, and could do nothing else but nod his head in agreement. He only hoped she would continue to talk to him with that sweet voice. He didn't know when he became such a lapdog to the girl -- she had used his emotions, and took his soul. He found he didn't really care anymore. He wanted to be used, and was increasingly glad that it was Kagome that held his soul in her tiny little fingers and not Naraku or Kikyo. He sighed in his mind, but then realized it must have been out loud as Kouga stepped on his foot with a lot of force. It was becoming apparent to the young man that he was not the only one who was smitten with the devil-in-training.  
He was pulled from his silent thoughts when they brought out dinner, a terrifying feast of creatures and dishes that Sesshomaru had never encountered before in his life. Some were so grotesque looking he felt he might be sick. He mumbled under his breath that he wished he had eaten dinner before he had come, and Naraku smiled sinisterly. "Your wish is my command." Sesshomaru felt himself slowly expanding in size, as his waist line got larger and larger. He was consumed with hunger but the size of his body prevented him from being able to reach any of the food at the table. He tried desperately to reach some of it, any of it, but was unable to reach.  
Kouga let out howls of wolfish laughter at the plight of the fat man, and said, "That's what you get, you sick glutton!" Kagome frowned at the boy across the table from her, but continued to eat dinner. It seemed as though her father was taking care of this wish, and she figured that when Sesshomaru realized that he could leave this wish whenever he wanted, she would return him to his normal size. Right now he was too concerned with the food that was so near but so far away. Naraku smiled at Sesshomaru's desperate attempts for food, and felt no remorse whatsoever for his struggle. He wondered if the stupid human even realized he had unknowingly wasted another wish.  
At dessert time, Sesshomaru could take it no longer and cried out, "Naraku! Naraku! Naraku!" in a desperate need to return to normal size. Kagome then focused on him and returned him to his normal slender build. Kouga appeared mad at her, but she could care less. She was sure that her father would eventually want to promote Kouga, and give him more power over the underworld, naming him as his successor, which would undeniably end in a union between her and the deviant man across the table from her. She was positive she would be unhappy with the extent of Kouga's deviousness, sadism, and unfaithfulness. She was sure that even her father wouldn't care if she wasn't the only woman in his life. No, Kagome had other plans for what she wanted her life to be like. She wanted one man, who was fully devoted to her, and she to him. Devotion isn't exactly that common in Hell though. Humans seemed to have a sense of devotion though...she stared at the man at the head of the table. He was gorgeous and he stimulated her mind and cared about what she thought, and listened to her thoughts. They shared interests, and she liked that. She trusted that Sesshomaru would be a man to treat her right, but, it seemed to her that desire was not worth considering.

A/N: Big thanks to my only reviewer! MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild -- I DID mean today! I am glad i could make your heroes list! :)

Tell me what you guys thought of chapter 4. Review Please! Look for chapter 5 out soon! FYI this story is only 9 chapters long. Thanks, Marina!


	5. Pride

After a strange and, for some, delightfully humorous dinner, Sesshomaru agreed to have a tour of Hell with Kagome. He was rather nervous about being around the girl he thought about all the time. He didn't know what to talk about with her, what to say, how to talk even. His shyness was ever more punctuated by the fact that Kagome played with his feelings solely to get a hold of his soul. Why, she was despicable! She was devilish! Sesshomaru could tell that Kagome wasn't all evil, as her father had suggested, but still, how heartless was she that she could just manipulate him that way...he supposed he was just another soul.

Kagome had the strangest case of dry mouth. She didn't know what to talk about with Sesshomaru. Every time she looked at him or thought about him it would send her heart into a frenzy that seemed so booming and loud that she supposed even he could hear it! At least she was given a reprieve from an evening of entertaining Kouga. She didn't know how many more of his drunken, slobbery advances she could take. He was really a foul little demon. Sometimes she wondered if her father would make him the anti-Christ.

"Well," Kagome started in a timid voice, once she had decided that the silence was just oppressive, "would you like to see the levels of Hell? Or the lakes of fire and brimstone? Or would you like to see where my family actually lives?" She wasn't sure if he really wanted to see anything that Hell had to offer. He seemed to take an interest in the books about Hell though, so maybe he was curious. "We can go see the betrayers if you'd like!" Kagome said with a flurry of excitement. It was maybe her favorite place in Hell -- she knew that sounded creepy but the people there were just so interesting and...remorseful.

"Yes. Let's go see where the BETRAYERS go, Kagome." Sesshomaru said forcefully. He supposed Kagome couldn't really be punished there due to her stature in the Underworld...she was going to be the next Devil after all. Sesshomaru thought it would be a little weird to speak with such people, the betrayers of the world. He supposed that since Naraku had conceded before that Dante had been right, then he might meet Cassius and Brutus and maybe even Judas. They entered the elevator and went to the ninth circle. Sesshomaru was very surprised by how cold the ring actually was. He supposed he was standing near a lake of ice.

Kagome skipped ahead to some men who were entrapped in the ice in ridiculous positions. "Hey Cassius, hey Brutus. How have things been?" Kagome asked the men. Sesshomaru noted that they seemed to have some kind of regular talks because all three were completely at ease. They exchanged pleasantries about how things had been going. "You guys, I want you to meet my friend Sesshomaru. Father had him over for dinner...he sold his soul to me." Sesshomaru greeted the two men.

"Good Gods! You are a regular Ares!" said Brutus to the young man standing before him. "I can feel the rage radiating from you. You could put fire in men's bellies and lead them into great wars -- to victory!" Brutus then turned to Kagome, "He isn't like Kouga, is he?"

Kagome snorted. "No! Thankfully, I got rid of that beast tonight!" The two men engaged in heavy laughter. "I don't think I can stand to spend another night talking to him! All he ever does is talk about torturing poor people. He takes such a delight in it, even father is sometimes disgusted by it!" The two men nodded in agreement with the girl. After a little more chitchatting between Kagome and the two Romans, Kagome indicated that it was time to leave and showed Sesshomaru toward the exit. On the way out she pointed to one man all alone in a block of ice. "That's Judas. He doesn't talk to anyone."

Once Kagome and Sesshomaru had reached the elevator, they chose to go back to the penthouse and Kagome took Sesshomaru to her room. Sesshomaru was surprised that Kagome would take him to such an intimate sanctuary in her home. When she opened the doors, he stepped in and immediately looked around. Her walls were a simple white, she had a bed with a black comforter and red silk sheets -- he assumed in keeping with the trends throughout the penthouse. He noticed one of the walls was almost completely covered with books. She had a fireplace, that had a roaring fire going in it, a daybed next to the wall, and a television even. Sesshomaru had to admit that this room reeked of Kagome. He cringed -- he instantly felt at home.

Kagome motioned for him to sit on her daybed next to her. After a few moments of silence, Kagome had to speak. "Are you ready to make your next wish? I don't want to rush you into these things. Please take your time and think about it."

Sesshomaru thought about what Brutus had mentioned earlier. He had made his decision. "I want to be the greatest fighter that ever lived." Kagome smirked. "So be it." After the man had disappeared from her room Kagome called out, "Kouga! I am going to need your help on this one!" The wolfish man appeared by her side and Kagome told him what he would need to do.

%%%

Sesshomaru woke up naked in a bed covered with the finest silks and furs. He rolled over to find an equally naked Kagome within his arms reach. He sat up and nudged her awake. She spoke to him, "Oh not again! I don't think I can stand mating with you again, Lord Sesshomaru. I know that you have just returned from war -- after all you are the greatest fighter in the land, and that ever lived -- but you must go to war again today with the rebel, Lord Kouga, who wishes to usurp you from your throne of Lord of the Western Lands and take me as his bride! Surely you will win though, my handsome and brave warrior husband." Kagome had risen from their marital bed and covered her naked flesh with a silk robe.

Sesshomaru could feel himself becoming aroused at the sight of a naked Kagome. Her body had many delights to it and he could stare at her all day. Oh that fiendish woman! How dare she enter his wishes like so and torment him. At least he was kind of getting what he wanted...he supposed he was the greatest fighter in the land. Well, time to go with that despicable whelp Kouga. He was sure that the little man wouldn't give him too much trouble. Stretching, Sesshomaru took in all the new feelings of his body. It was strange to feel the power radiating from every inch of muscle in his body.

After taking his morning meal, Sesshomaru proceeded to the weapons' room and outfitted himself with a variety of armor and weapons to take on Lord Kouga. When asked if he would like his army to assist him in battle, Sesshomaru declined and proceeded to the meadow in front of his palace where Kouga was sure to await. When Sesshomaru got there it was far too quiet. He looked up above him and soot from a fire was put into his eyes by the devious fighter Kouga. It would appear that the man would not play by the rules. Quickly dropping swords the two men began to fight with their fists.

They were clawing at each other relentlessly, but it would appear that Kouga's brute strength was beating Sesshomaru's lithe muscle and well thought out strategy. This was not a fair fight by any means. Kouga finally had wrestled Sesshomaru to the ground and tied him up. "Ha! Sesshomaru. I have beaten you and now will take your place as Lord of the Western Lands. I cannot wait to have your fair Lady Kagome warm my bed tonight and soon she will bear me pups and my clan will be strongly rooted and reign for many years to come!" Kouga then proceeded to take Sesshomaru back into the palace. They were immediately met by Kagome.

"Oh fair and brave Kouga! You have won my heart and I hope that I can have the honor of bearing you many strong and beautiful pups! Please! Take me!" Kouga pulled Kagome in for a kiss that soon became extremely passionate, and they began clawing at each other's clothes. When Sesshomaru could stand it no more he shouted out, "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!"

A/N: Big thanks to my reviewers: MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild, Actual-Dionysus, and sesshylover. Sesshylover -- I hope your confusion was involved, and even though this story wasn't what you expected, that you like it anyways!

Thanks for reading! Keep on reviewing. Chapter Six out on Tuesday!!


	6. Greed

Sesshomaru found himself back in Kagome's room when he removed himself from his wish. He was flat on his back on her bed and Kagome and Kouga were standing next to the bed, Kagome still firmly in Kouga's grasp. Sesshomaru could see the small woman trying to remove herself from the other man's grasp desperately. She finally freed her mouth from his, "Kouga! Stop, let me go! The wish is over!" Kouga immediately let her go, but remained at her side. She looked at him annoyed and demanded that he leave the room. Sighing, she sat on the bed next to Sesshomaru. She spoke to herself, "He is so dense. He can't even tell that I want nothing to do with him."

Sesshomaru instantly felt scorned, again. This was probably the exact same thing that Kagome said about him when he wasn't around. He refused to look at Kagome although she was staring at him intently. What was wrong with her? Why were his wishes constantly going so horribly wrong and always at her doing? When she could stand it no longer, he snapped his head towards her, meeting her eyes. "Why do you always mess up my wishes?"

"I don't mess up your wishes!" Kagome replied defensively, "You just aren't specific enough when you make your wishes!" Kagome humphed and crossed her arms. As if she would actively try to mess up Sesshomaru's wishes...well okay, so that was kind of her job, but he didn't need to know that. She cared so much about what he thought of her and she really wished that he thought she was an honest and sincere person. She supposed she was just living with her head in the clouds about him. "Well, you only have three more wishes so you had better start wishing a little bit more wisely!" She didn't want to get angry with him, but she was. "So, do you have one yet or do you need to ponder a little bit more?"

Sesshomaru tried to think of what would make him happy. Thinking of the old adage, he quickly blurted out, "I wish I was the richest man in the world."

%%%

Sesshomaru found himself in an extremely noisy dance club. He was up high on a balcony over looking all of the people dancing and grinding on the dance floor to the pounding beats. All around him there were beautiful, scantily clad women dancing, sometimes with each other, but he was acutely aware that they were trying to get his attention and his attention alone. Even the women down on the dance floor were vying for this attention. He looked down at his hand and there was some very expensive vodka in it. He smirked. This was his life.

Looking through the crowd, he made eye contact with one beautiful, absolutely gorgeous woman smiling up at him and dancing oh so seductively. A man leaned over to him, and asked him, "Would you like me to invite her up here to the VIP balcony?" Sesshomaru didn't say anything just nodded, and turned away from the people on the floor. He found a chair to sit in and wait to be graced with the fair beauty of that woman. He called and asked for some Dom Perignon champagne and gave the employee a fifty dollar bill. He was after all the richest man in the world.

When the girl arrived on the balcony, he allowed her to order whatever she liked, and so she did. She told him her name was Kagura and she didn't like to be held down by anyone. He smirked at her and she swooned right into his lap. "My name is Sesshomaru, and I would love to talk to you. However, it is so hard for me to hear you in this noisy place. Would you like to go someplace else to get to know each other better?" Sesshomaru smoothly whispered into her ear.

"Your place?" Kagura suggested seductively. "Of course I would love to go back to your place...but," she bit her lip, "there are a few places I need to stop before we go there." Sesshomaru looked at her and after a moments hesitation, he nodded. They walked down the stairs and out of the noise and atmosphere in the club. Sesshomaru led Kagura over to the valet, where they pulled up his old and expensive car. He tipped the guy a one hundred dollar bill, and held the door open for Kagura, allowing her to slide in. He then took his place next to her in the driver's side and pealed out of the parking garage.

%%%

Two hours later, Kagura was perched on Sesshomaru's bed wearing only a new fur and a long strand of pearls. Sesshomaru looked down on his prize of the night and smirked again. She was so easy to manipulate. Or was it him who was easy to manipulate? Really, he didn't care at this point. He was pitching a tent in his boxers and couldn't wait to get down and dirty with this girl.

They rolled around on the bed for a while and once Sesshomaru got sick of the meaningless foreplay, he divested himself of his boxers. Right when he was about to penetrate her, the oak doors to his bedroom flew open. In stormed Kagome wearing big, five inch stiletto heels, a little black dress and a GIANT diamond ring on her finger. She looked beautiful. "Who is she?" Kagura asked, quite upset. Kagome just stood there taping her toe on the ground and getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Sesshomaru! How dare you bring another one of your sluts into our marital bed. You did this once before and I forgave you, but there will be no forgiveness this time! We are through, do you hear me, through! I will be sure to have my lawyers call you first thing in the morning. I hope she is a good enough fuck to make it worth it!"

%%%

The next morning, bright and early, Sesshomaru was with his lawyers seated across a long black table from Kagome and her lawyers. "I want at least half, if not more!" Kagome demanded. Sesshomaru, much to his great disdain, noticed that Kouga was one of her lawyers. This was definitely not going to end well.

"Can she do that?" He whispered to one of his own lawyers. His lawyer quietly responded that because he had not signed a pre-nuptial agreement with Kagome that she, in fact, could do that. Apparently, Sesshomaru had ignored the advice of his lawyers when Kagome and he were married 5 years ago because they were so in love with each other that he was sure that they were going to last forever.

"I am taking everything away from you, Sesshomaru." Kagome told him calmly and sweetly from across the table. "All your money, the penthouse apartment, the cars, Sesshomaru Junior, your soul. Everything." She smiled at Sesshomaru and his lawyers. "You know what Sesshomaru, you had it really good with me. But you always had to go and ruin what few good things you have in your life. I hope you rot in Hell!"

Sesshomaru was desperate at this point. He had to salvage this wish some how! Otherwise, he would only have two other wishes, only two other chances to end out on top! "Kagome. Kagome, please look at me." Sesshomaru tried to make eye contact but she just wasn't having any of it. "Kagome, please! I am so sorry! Isn't there anything I can do to receive your forgiveness?"

"You had my forgiveness once, Sesshomaru, and what did you do? You turn around and stomp all over my heart, without a care in the world." She stood up quickly and stormed out of the room.

Sesshomaru also stood and went after her, trying to gain her attention. "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!"

A/N: Thanks to my two reviewers MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild and blastedcrow. I am glad you liked this chapter!

Also, just a heads up, I wanted you all to know that there are ONLY NINE CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY!!!!!!

Look out for chapter seven on Sunday. Keep Reviewing!!!


	7. Sloth

When Sesshomaru woke up, he found he was back in his own apartment. He sighed thinking that he had gained some reprieve from Kagome and her devilish ways. It seemed as though she was determined to undermine his every wish. He was curious as to why -- she already had his soul, so what use could making him miserable possibly have? It was exhausting. He just wanted to lie in his bed forever. Just when he thought he was alone, Kagome walked into his room and sat down on the bed. "Wow sleepy head! I never thought you'd wake up."

Sesshomaru stared at her in awe. She couldn't possibly be serious. "Yeah, I am surprised that you are not also exhausted. It must be so tiring to plot ways to destoy your victims' wishes. How do you do it?" Sesshomaru said very angrily.

"Now, now," Kagome said softly. Sesshomaru could clearly tell that she was hurt by his words. "I don't plot ways to destroy your wishes...they are just so vague. And that's just how things naturally progress. And its not like I can help it...I am just doing my job." Kagome's shoulders were slumped and she didn't want to make eye contact with Sesshomaru. How could the man she was coming to care for very deeply have such hatred and dislike for her? "Well, what can I do you for? You only have two wishes left, so choose wisely."

Sesshomaru was silent for a while before stating, "Oh I just wish I could get away, do nothing." He just didn't even want to feel anymore. There was way too much going on with his life right now, and all he wanted to do was lie in his bed, and sleep, and think about absolutely nothing at all. He doubted with Kagome that this would be possible however. She just smiled at him and told him his wish would be granted.

%%%

Sesshomaru woke up and everything about him ached. He didn't feel right in his own skin and he could pin point about ten places on his body that he wanted gone to stop the pain. He looked down at himself and found that he was in plain night gown and his skin was wrinkly. Very wrinkly. He didn't quite have all the hair that he used to and he was vaguely noticing that he didn't have all the teeth that he did five minutes ago. He was old. Correction: He was ancient.

He found himself lying in a hospital type bed and noticed that the Price Is Right was playing on the television. He truly would have believed he was in Hell, had he not already visited there once. Why was this happening to him? How could this possibly be his wish? He supposed his wish was rather vague this time, and he really was doing nothing, nothing at all. He had gotten away from the real world to the world where the blissfully senile relaxed.

This might not be so bad. Sesshomaru pressed the nurse's button. He was thinking that he could maybe use a little apple sauce and then maybe a sponge bath, depending on who the nurse was. And who should prance in returning the call but Kagome herself, in a tight, short, delicious looking nurse's uniform. Sesshomaru caught himself thinking that he must be damned when he realized he really was.

Staring and her deliciously long legs that went up, up, up to rounded, womanly hips, a tight waist, and then two perfect breasts that had just the right amount of perkiness and plumpness to drive a man wild with lust. Keeping his eyes focused on the cleavage that was so generously displayed to him, Sesshomaru waited to feel the familiar stirrings in his loins, and this time he wasn't going to try to hide it -- you can't blame a senile old man for pitching a tent, now, could you?

Much to his horror, that feeling never came. he struggled for words of outrage, but all he could do was stutter awkwardly. Kagome just smiled at the old man. "Oh, Sesshomaru, how are you doing today? You must be ready for your one o'clock pills, apple sauce and sponge bath. Just on time!" Kagome was fiddling with the pills, trying to get them in the little paper cup so he could take them, when one dropped on the floor. "Oh, shoot! Let me get that!" Kagome bent over to get the pill, and gave Sesshomaru a clear view of the little red panties she was wearing underneath that white uniform. He was still baffled as to why his boner just wouldn't come.

Kagome straightened herself and gave Sesshomaru the pills, which, he took without a problem. Kagome sat with him while he ate his applesauce -- that had just the right amount of cinnamon, he was hard pressed to admit -- and made chit chat about the weather, and commented on the television programming he was watching. He of course, made no responce to her idle words.

When he was through with his tasty apple treat, Kagome took away the bowl and spoon and proceeded to walk out of the room. "I'll make sure everything is set up for your sponge bath Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru smirked. So what if he couldn't get it up? He was going to get a warm sponge bath from Kagome herself. He could definitely deal with that. Maybe later he would wish to alter the circumstances a little bit.

Much to Sesshomaru's dismay, Kagome was not the one who entered the room with warm water and a sponge. It was his nemesis, Kouga. "Alright, you stupid old man, its time for your sponge bath!" Kouga said evilly. Fear instantly set into Sesshomaru's body. Kouga was extremely rough with the handling of Sesshomaru's old withered body. This was not the sponge bath he had envisioned at all and he did not like one minute of it.

Sesshomaru was sure he would have bruises and an even deeper ache in his bones than before. Kouga sat there for a while, staring down at the old man with pure malice. "I can see why you never have any visitors. You are such a boring, despicable, old bastard. I don't see why someone hasn't just put you out of your misery already and killed you. In fact, that's what I think I might do right now. It will be doing everyone a favor, even you."

Kouga wrapped his hands around Sesshomaru's withered, old neck. Feeling his air supply cut off, Sesshomaru began struggling furiously, but he couldn't get out of Kouga's firm grasp. He was not the young man he used to be. Feeling his last chances slipping, and having black pinpoints appearing in his vision, Sesshomaru knew his time was running out, fast. Knowing he needed to take this to the big guy, Sesshomaru strangled out "Naraku. Naraku. Naraku." Then his world sunk into oblivion and Sesshomaru didn't know if he was alive or dead. But he did know that Kagome had his soul no matter what.

A/N: Sorry, this one is so short! This was by far the hardest chapter to write, but I will make up for it, because next chapter will be extra long. And there will be a LEMON. So yay for that! There are also only two chapters left...which is sad for me. Another apology that this took so long to get out -- I had a lot of stuff going on in February.

Big thanks to all my reviewers: kashiangel07 and MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild. Look out for chapter 8 on Tuesday – keep reviewing! I really appreciate it! Thanks, Marina.


	8. Wrath

Sesshomaru next found himself seated across a desk from Naraku, with Kagome standing quietly behind him. He noticed she looked very shamed, standing behind her father. "Well Sesshomaru. What can I do for you that Kagome could not?" Although Sesshomaru felt bad for Kagome right now, he could not forget how she had ruined every single one of his wishes. She had no intention of letting him be happy and it was very clear to him now that he had received the fuzzy end of the lollipop.

"I want out, Naraku. I wish to void out contract, I don't want my seventh wish." Naraku sighed and Sesshomaru could tell he was extremely unhappy with the situation. "I can't make a wish that I know will ruin my life. It isn't fair."

Naraku looked up from his desk, and held up a piece of paper. "Do you know what this is Sesshomaru?" He shook his head no. "This is your contract," Naraku pointed to the bottom of the page, "and this is where you signed the agreement." Naraku seemed to believe that this would be sufficient proof for Sesshomaru to just get over it and make a seventh wish already.

"No! I want out! I don't want a seventh wish that will mess with my head more than the other six already have!" Sesshomaru was raising his voice. He noticed that the room had become increasingly hotter.

Suddenly, flames burst all around the room. Naraku stood up and his voice was booming all over the room. It was the only thing he could focus on. "You MUST make a seventh wish. And you MUST make it NOW." Then Sesshomaru noticed Kagome standing in the background.

"Her." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked horrified and was trying to convince him to wish for something else. Naraku looked like he was debating the matter in his head. "I wish I could have her." Sesshomaru stated much more clearly.

"As you wish!" Naraku said, pleased to add one more soul to his collection.

%%%

Sesshomaru had been transported into a room with a giant bed covered in red silk sheets and the lights were very dim. On the bed Kagome was spread out in a manner that was very enticing. She had white silk panties on, and a big piece of white silk tied in a bow to cover her breasts. She would be quiet the present for Sesshomaru, of this he was sure. Sesshomaru didn't know what he would do to her first...he just knew that he was so absolutely enraged with her behavior, but he also wanted her so badly his every bone ached.

"Please don't do this Sesshomaru, you don't know what you are getting into." Kagome pleaded with the handsome man who was walking towards her. Instead he just ripped the tie from his neck as quickly as he could, and proceeded to unbutton his dress shirt.

When Sesshomaru was fully unclothed, Kagome was surprised. For a nerd, he sure was beautiful to look at, and she couldn't take her eyes off his approaching form. Sesshomaru looked down at her enticing form and his dick got even harder than it was before. He wanted this little devil more badly than anything he had ever wanted in his life. "Kagome." Sesshomaru started once he made it to the bed, "you have been a VERY naughty girl...and naughty girls need to be punished."

Before she could respond, he had flipped her over his knee so that her ripe little behind was sticking up in the air. He peeled her panties off her exquisite ass, and proceeded with her torment. *SMACK* He brought his hand down hard on his ass, and it left a big red hand print. She would receive one for each wish she had botched. "Please Sesshomaru!" Kagome called out. All he did was respond with two more quick slaps to her behind. Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Only three more, Kagome and then we can move on." He gave her another slap, and hearing his skin make contact her hers made him harder than he had possibly ever been in his life. He felt wrong for enjoying this to such a degree, but, he was already going to Hell -- heck, he was in Hell -- so he didn't really care. Kagome moaned with each slap to the ass, and he wasn't sure if he was hurting her too much, until he realised that she was ENJOYING it as much as he was. He noticed this when he started to see some of her natural juices running down her inner thighs. Now, that was a surprise.

"Now, I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a whole week. Just remember that you are MINE, mine indefinitely. I have control over you." Kagome nodded, in acceptance of her fate. A shiver of delight and anticipation ran through her body at Sesshomaru's promise.

Sesshomaru removed the bow from her body like an eager child unwrapping the biggest birthday present. Pushing her back against the plush bed, Sesshomaru kissed her hard on the mouth. He wanted to be sure her lips would be red from the bruising force behind his kisses. He moved down to caress her breasts. He palmed them roughly, and rolled each nipple just a little bit to hard in between his fingers. Kagome was just moaning, her head rolling from side to side, unable to contain her pleasure.

Sesshomaru could hold back no longer. His cock was throbbing and was desperately in need of of being buried into a hot tight cunt, and there was one that was juicy and ripe for the picking. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the knees and pushed them back against her chest, revealing her glistening sex to his hungry eyes. He positioned the head of his impressive dick, after determining she was wet enough, and pushed his way home.

Immediately he stopped after realizing that he had just torn through her virgin barrier, and tears had welled up in her eyes. Even though he was furious with her, he would give her a chance to adjust to his width. He couldn't believe that the daughter of the fucking King of the Underworld was still a virgin. Well, you learn something new every day. After seeing Kagome noticeably relax, he pulled his cock out of her gripping juicy pussy until just the tip remained. Waiting painfully long, he slammed home again, with so much force that Kagome's entire body moved.

A moan of pure delight was torn from Kagome's throat. Feeling him repeat the action, she couldn't help but moan louder. The feelings that he was causing in her body were so good, she couldn't keep quiet -- they were still on the borderline of pain and she really liked it. Sesshomaru picked up the pace a little bit, and Kagome had to bring her voice up to a more conversational level. "Holy Fuck."

Sesshomaru was pistoning in and out of her body like a fucking beast. She was maybe the tightest woman he had ever been with, and definitely the hottest and the wettest. He made sure that each of his thrusts were just as hard as the last, and he smiled at the profanities Kagome was spewing out. "Oh fuck-ing god! Please! Please! Sesshomaru, don't stop, don't stop." He could clearly read on her face that she was utterly enjoying the rough treatment he was giving her.

Kagome then let out a much higher pitched wail when in an instant, her world shattered, and she experienced the first orgasm of her life. Tears were running down her cheeks. "Soooo GOOD! Oh god! So good." Sesshomaru kept pumping away like a man on a fucking mission. Kagome was tighter than ever, but he was determined to pull at least one more orgasm out of her.

Flipping her onto her hands and knees, Sesshomaru entered her from behind. Kagome learned many knew things that day, but most importantly she learned of a most sensitive spot up inside her pussy. As soon as Sesshomaru's cock and rubbed against it three times she instantly came again. Her elbows quivered and she could no longer support herself up. She fell so that her arms were no longer holding her up, but her ass was still presented to Sesshomaru. Kagome was literally sobbing from pleasure. She didn't think that she could possibly stand it any more, but every time he rubbed up against her G-spot she couldn't help but ask for more. "Please Sesshomaru! Please!"

Sesshomaru felt Kagome's sugar walls tightening again in preparation for another orgasm, and just when he pushed her over the edge, he too was pulled under into the realms of the petit morte. He continued thrusting his hips until she had milked him dry and then proceed to collapse on top of her. Rolling over and pulling himself out of her, he turned her around, and let her snuggle up against him. He pulled the blankets up over her form and his own, and just before he fell asleep, he could tell that she was smiling.

Oh, and so was he.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers: kashiangel07, MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild, and Danwe. MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild, sorry for the confusion about the name thing. Initially it was Naraku Naraku Naraku because Kagome wasn't fully in charge yet, then once she was in charge it was Kagome Kagome Kagome. However, at the end of the last chapter, Sesshomaru became fed up with Kagome messing around with his wishes, so he uses Naraku Naraku Naraku.

What did you guys think about the lemon? Anyways, the LAST CHAPTER, the epilogue will be out on Sunday.

Thanks for reading! Keep Reviewing!!


	9. Paradise Reclaimed

Sesshomaru was running his finger through the strands in Kagome's hair when she woke up. Her face was pressed into his chest and she was warm and happy. Adjusting her legs she felt incredible pain. "Ohhhh." All the memories of the night before came back to her. Damn, Sesshomaru was good at that. She wouldn't mind fucking him for the rest of eternity.

Suddenly Kagome felt very very bad. She realized what this meant for Sesshomaru and was upset with her father for tricking him into going through with the wish. How was she ever going explain this to him. Sitting up, not bothering to cover her breasts she looked him in the eyes. "Sesshomaru, there are some things we need to talk about."

Instantly fear set into Sesshomaru's body. He should have known that Kagome wanted nothing to do with him, and only had sex with him because it was his wish. Now he just had to give her his soul and be bound to her forever. He didn't think he would be able to live like this, but there was really nothing he could do about this. "I uhh...I don't really know how to tell you this. I really didn't want things to happen like this." Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself. "Because you wished for this, you will have to remain here in Hell, with me, as my...significant other? God, I don't know how to word this...I really didn't want it to happen like this."

Sesshomaru was silent for a while and Kagome assumed this was because he really wanted nothing to do with her. "I would have rather talked to you about it first, given you the choice instead of forcing you into an unholy matrimony with me. But you know that my father must always be conniving. I wish we could have discussed this first. I know that you probably want nothing to do with me, but there is nothing I can really do about it now."

"Kagome, you think I want nothing to do with you?" Sesshomaru asked. "Don't be ridiculous! I have wanted you as my own since I first noticed you in the park...Kagome, I have come to love you. I thought you would never want anything to do with me!" Sesshomaru laughed at Kagome's absolutely perplexed face. "You...love me?" She made eye contact with him in the most adorable way. Sesshomaru nodded.

Before he know what happened he was tackled to the bed by a tiny Kagome and was being kissed all over his face. "I love you too, silly!" He pulled her in for a passionate kiss on the lips and sighed when they parted. Maybe she hadn't ruined all of his wishes after all.

%%%

Things went well for Kagome and Sesshomaru and they lived in Hell for the rest of their eternal lives. They had several children together and couldn't have been happier throughout all of the centuries. After Sesshomaru and Kagome had been joined in matrimony, Naraku had decided that Kagome and Sesshomaru just weren't ready to take over the family business. It just wasn't what Kagome was born to do, and Naraku was ready to accept that.

Instead, he decided to hand Kikyo and Kouga the reigns after he made them get married. The two would be a good match, and they were both evil enough for each other. They ruled in Hell throughout the years, and although Kouga was jealous of Kagome from time to time, he had accepted Kikyo as his. Oh, and having his own brothel didn't hurt either...

Naraku finally arranged a meeting with Kagome and her real mother, and things all started to make sense for Kagome. She no longer felt so stupid for not being a good devil...it just wasn't in her blood to be completely evil.

In any case, they all lived in Hell, as one big happy family, for the rest of eternity. Sesshomaru and Kagome had Reclaimed their Paradise.

A/N: Its over! Can you believe it? Big thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: kashiangel07, danwe, and MiHonoKo-BeautifulHarmonyChild. Thank you also to everyone who reviewed the story! I appreciated it soo soo much!

Check out my other stories that I have on the site including Face Off! And Together in the Wake of the Blood Countess.

Thank you for all your support and thanks for reading! Marina.


End file.
